


Version 3.0

by binz



Category: Dexter (TV), The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man standing before him is tall and thin and almost entirely white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Version 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-season one.

the man standing before him is tall and thin and almost entirely white, except for his eyes which are vast and dark save for a light in the centre of each that is blue and bright like stars at midnight and impossibly far away. when he speaks, the place that the words take in the universe is inverted, and dexter hears the sound from the inside out. “there have been many versions,” says the man. “some failed, and some served their purpose until the very end.” he holds out a hand. “i would like to try a new approach.”

dexter climbs out of bed. when their fingers touch, he can feel his eyes start to crumble and break away, until all that’s left are deep holes and sharp teeth and a place for all the darkness of humanity. he’s going to have to start wearing sunglasses.


End file.
